Nicht mal ein Tag im Paradies
by Rodo
Summary: Übersetzung von Less Than a Day in Paradise ... Azula war umgeben von Stille. Kein anderer Gefangener stöhnte oder schrie; nur ihre Geister besuchten sie.


**Nicht mal ein Tag im Paradies**

Als es darum ging, Azula in Ketten abzuführen, hatte der effiziente Staatsapparat der Feuernation keine Zeit verloren, sobald Zuko verarztet und man sicher war, wer der nächste Feuerlord werden würde. Schleimige Opportunisten. Das letzte, was sie von außen, oben und jenseits hörte, bevor sie in die Dunkelheit gesperrt wurde, war, dass ihr Vater gegen den Avatar verloren hatte. Sie freute sich diebisch, auch als Tränen ihr Gesicht hinunter rannen und Grauen ihre Brust zu sprengen drohte. Nichts ergab noch Sinn, weder die Welt noch ihre Gefühle, und die ganze Zeit lang verfolgten sie das mitleidige Gesicht ihrer Mutter und das angeekelte ihres Vaters. Also weinte und wütete Azula, um die Leere zu füllen.

xXx

„Hi, Azula", sagt Zuko. Und da steht er, in glänzenden roten Roben, das Zeichen des Feuerlords im Knoten auf seinem Kopf. Er trägt es nicht als wäre er stolz, vielmehr scheint er sich hier unwohl zu fühlen, während er auf das herabsieht, was aus ihr geworden ist.

„Zuzu", spottet sie. In ihren Ohren hört es sich allerdings gelallt an. Zuko runzelt die Stirn. „Was bringt dich zu mir? Willst du dich an meiner Situation weiden?"

Er seufzt und Azula will ihm die Kehle herausreißen.

„Nein, Azula. Du bist krank. Ich wollte sehen, wie es dir geht."

„Ausgezeichnet, danke der Nachfrage. Und jetzt hau ab. Spiel weiter jedermanns Lieblingsfeuerbändiger. Darin bist du ja so gut."

Er sieht sie immer noch an, als hätte sie etwas im Gesicht. Aber mit ihrem Gesicht ist alles in Ordnung und endlich schaut er weg. „Das warst du, erinnerst du dich nicht?"

Azula lacht. Er hat ja plötzlich einen Sinn für Humor. Wie niedlich. „Nein. Mutter, Onkel, Lu Ten, sogar Ty Lee und Mai mochten dich immer lieber. Mit mir waren sie zusammen weil sie mussten, aber dich haben sie angelächelt wenn ihnen danach war. Du hast die herzlichen Umarmungen und ernst gemeinten Geschenke bekommen. Ich war immer besser, _ich habe sie verdient, nicht du!_", zischt sie.

Langsam verschwindet Zuko in der Dunkelheit, aus der er gekommen war. „Ein talentierter Bändiger zu sein ist nicht alles, Azula."

xXx

Azula hockte in der Dunkelheit und weinte, doch nicht einmal sie konnte ewig weinen. Sie verstand überhaupt nicht warum sie es tat. Als ihre Muskeln endlich aufhörten sich zu verkrampfen, hatte sie keine Zeit sich zu entspannen, bevor der Schlaf sie übermannte und in ein Reich von Halbwahrheiten und Halluzinationen entführte, die sie mehr und mehr verwirrten, bis Realität und Traum endgültig eins wurden. Es fühlte sich bekannt und fremd zugleich an. Sie war wieder sie selbst, aber sie existierte nicht mehr, abgesehen von dem Schmerz, Hunger und der Einsamkeit, die ab und zu an ihrer Seele zerrten. In solchen Momenten fühlte sie sich fast wirklich.

xXx

„Was für eine Enttäuschung", sagt ihr Vater.

Azula erwacht aus einem nicht allzu angenehmen Traum und starrt ihn an. Er trägt rot, aber nicht die prachtvollen Roben, die er bevorzugt. Sie blinzelt, so unwirklich erscheint ihr die Wirklichkeit. Sie ist noch halb am Schlafen, und ihre Benommenheit klammert sich an sie wie eine sture Klette. „Haben sie dich befreit?", fragt sie. Halb ersehnt und halb fürchtet sie die Antwort. Sie weiß nicht, auf welche Antwort sie hofft. „Bist du wieder der Feuerlord?"

Etwas zuckt durch sein Gesicht, Wut vielleicht, oder Hohn. „Natürlich nicht. Hast du den Wachen nicht zugehört? Der Avatar hat mir die Fähigkeit zu bändigen genommen. Ich werde nie wieder Feuerlord sein."

Azula fühlt sich … glücklich. Das ist das richtige Wort, glaubt sie. Sie weiß nicht recht, warum sie sich so fühlt; ihr Vater ist immer gut zu ihr gewesen. Er ist der einzige Mensch, der sie jemals verstanden, geliebt und geschätzt hat.

„Mach dich nicht lächerlich", schnaubt ihr Vater. „Wenn mein Vater deinen Tod gefordert hätte und nicht Zukos, hätte ich ihm gehorcht. Du warst nützlich. Dein Talent war mir eine große Hilfe, und deine absolute Ergebenheit hat sicher gestellt, dass du mich niemals betrügen würdest. Das war alles."

Azula weint und schreit bis ihr die Stimme im Halse verstummt. Sie beschimpft ihn, während sie sich selber verflucht. Sich selbst und ihre Naivität. Sie weint um sich und um all die Dinge, die sie niemals gehabt hat. Und um die, von denen sie gar nicht wusste, dass sie sich einmal nach ihnen sehnen würde. Und dann sieht sie ihn vor sich stehen, in einfacher Kleidung. Sein Hochmut ist bloß eine Maske. Er hat nichts mehr, um ihr einen Schein von Echtheit zu verleihen; er ist nichts und sie ist alles.

„Ein talentierter Bändiger zu sein ist nicht alles, Azula", wiederholt ihr Vater.

Sie spuckt ihn an.

xXx

Azula fühlte sich schwach. So schwach. Kein Funken Stärke mehr um ihr Feuer zu schüren, keine Wut, um sie in Rage zu halten, und schließlich ihre Mutter, die so präsent war wie noch nie und behutsam ihren Kopf streichelte. Ihr Vater sah sie hämisch an und sagte etwas Gemeines. Azula hörte nicht hin. Sie fühlte sich so leer und so kalt, dass sogar ihre Knochen zitterten. Ihre zerrissenen und verkohlten Kleider boten nur eine groteske Farce von Schutz.

Der Geist einer Wache flackerte vorbei und brachte ihr Essen. Eine Schale mit Suppe und eine mit Reis, zusammen mit einer Tasse Tee. Gierig schlang sie alles hinunter, aus purem Instinkt, wie sie es seit Wochen oder Monaten, vielleicht sogar Jahren getan hatte. Sie erkannte keinen Unterschied mehr. Dieses Mal jedoch schmeckte sie zum ersten Mal bewusst die salzigen Algen und den klebrigen Reis. Der Tee war warm und bitter. Das Essen musste echt sein, obwohl es falsch genug schmeckte. Ihr Magen beruhigte sich jedenfalls merklich.

„So, jetzt fühlst du dich besser, nicht?", murmelte ihre Mutter.

„Tu nicht so als ob es dich interessiert, Mutter. Du hattest Recht was mich angeht, freu dich darüber", krächzte Azula. Sie hätte schwören können, dass es nur zehn Minuten her war, dass sie das letzte Mal gesprochen hatte.

„Azula …"

„Sei still und lass mich in Ruhe!", zischte sie, und wie durch ein Wunder gehorchte ihre Mutter. Trotzdem lauerte sie weiter in ihrem Augenwinkel, während selige Stille in die Zelle kroch.

xXx

Da steht sie wieder. Sie steht und schaut. Als Azula noch ein Kind war, hatte sie das auch immer getan. Und auch damals hatte Azula es gehasst. Die fürsorgende Wärme war für Zuko reserviert, ebenso ihre Liebe. Azula hatte sie immer angesehen, als sei sie gefährlich oder als stimme etwas nicht mit ihr.

„Mit dir stimmt etwas nicht", sagt ihre Mutter gelassen, „aber es ist nicht so wie du denkst. Ich habe dich immer geliebt, Azula, genau wie dein Bruder und dein Onkel. Wir werden dich immer lieben, du hast nur nie verstanden, dass unsere Liebe nicht allumfassend ist. Sie ist bedingungslos, aber wir lieben auch andere Menschen, und wir sind nicht immer deiner Meinung."

„Und wie rücksichtsvoll ihr mir das beibringt", gibt Azula zu bedenken, während sie auf die Dunkelheit um sich herum deutet.

Traurigkeit stiehlt sich auf das Gesicht ihrer Mutter. „Du bist krank, Azula, bitte hör mir zu. Du halluzinierst und bist nicht mehr du selbst. Das kleine Mädchen, das ich kannte, war gemein und selbstgerecht, das stimmt, aber sie war nicht so voller Hass wie du es jetzt bist. Sie hatte Ziele jenseits von Rache und fühlte nicht nur Hass. Sie hatte Träume, die immer noch wahr werden können. Bitte, Azula, ich liebe dich! Komm zu mir zurück."

xXx

Als sie das nächste Mal aufwachte, fühlte Azula sich noch immer kalt und ausgelaugt. Sie konnte kaum ihre Hand heben und gab den Versuch nach einigen frustrierenden Anläufen auf. Tränen stauten sich in ihr auf, aber sie hielt sie in Schach. Sie würde nicht an so etwas kaputt gehen, nicht noch einmal, murmelte ein Funke von Stolz, der wie ihr Großvater klang. Das gab ihr Hoffnung und – was noch wichtiger war – Fokus. Sie würde nicht weinen, nicht einmal blinzeln, wenn der Damm schließlich brach und Tränen über ihre Wangen in die Ohren flossen. Sie bewegte nicht einen Muskel und starrte in die Dunkelheit über sich und fragte sich, wie hoch ihre Zelle wohl war. Sie musste eine Decke haben. Aber nicht einmal ein winziger Lichtstrahl offenbarte sich ihrem tränenverschleierten Blick. Ein einziges Mal versuchte sie Feuer zu atmen und der bloße Versuch ließ ihren Körper gefrieren.

Sie lag auf einem Steinfußboden, stellte Azula fest –

Hör auf Vater, ich gebe mein Bestes, was denkst du was ich anderes machen soll?

‒ und die einstigen Decken unter ihr waren zerlumpte Fetzen. Wenn sie ihnen besonders nah war, roch sie kalte Asche, den bitteren, trockenen Geruch von sinnloser Rache.

„Bändige niemals ohne einen guten Grund", tadelte sie ihr Lehrer im Feuerbändigen.

„Bändigen an sich ist Grund genug", schoss sie zurück.

Und dann war da die Kälte. Es dauerte eine Ewigkeit, bis Azula begriff, dass es nicht an ihr lag oder dass man irgendetwas mit ihre gemacht hatte, bevor man sie hier einschloss. Ein hohles Lachen hallte durch die Zelle, als es ihr bewusst wurde.

„Genau", sagte ein junger Zuko, der mit seiner liebsten Schildkröten-Ente spielte. „Du bist ein Feuerbändiger und die Schwachstelle eines jeden Feuerbändigers sind Kälte und Dunkelheit, weil sie das Fehlen von Feuer und damit sein natürlicher Feind sind. Deswegen lebt die Feuernation am Äquator, wo es immer warm und sonnig ist. Hast du in der Schule nicht aufgepasst?"

„Danke, Zuzu. Du kannst mich nicht einmal dann in Ruhe lassen, wenn ich am Boden liege, stimmt's? Obwohl du gewonnen hast? Was für ein edler Krieger du doch bist."

Zuko starrte sie an. Er war nicht beeindruckt. „Du konntest das auch nicht, vergiss das nicht", riet er ihr. Azula lächelte, als sie die hässliche Narbe auf seinem zu jungen Gesicht sah. Er hatte es verdient.

xXx

Azula war umgeben von Stille. Kein anderer Gefangener stöhnte oder schrie; nur ihre Geister besuchten sie. Der Avatar hielt ihr Vorträge, aber sie konnte ihn nicht sehen. Er versteckte sich gerne in der Dunkelheit. Manchmal träumte sie von seinen blau leuchtenden Tätowierungen und wachte danach mit Grauen im leeren Magen auf. Ty Lee saß enttäuscht in einer Ecke und sprach kein Wort, bis Azula eine Schale oder ein löchriges Kissen zwischen ihre Augen warf.

Azula fragte sich währenddessen, was in der Welt da draußen dem echten Avatar und der echten Ty Lee passiert war. Mit Zuko als Feuerlord musste der Krieg vorbei sein. Ihr Bruder würde sich vom Erdkönigreich auf der Nase herumtanzen lassen, und dass, wo sie den Krieg fast gewonnen hatten.

„Es ist das Richtige", seufzte Zuko. Er sah müde und abgekämpft aus.

Azula schnaubte. Dann brachte ihr jemand ihre Suppe. Sie fühlte wie die Wärme – das kleine bisschen Feuer, das in der Suppe geblieben war – mit dem Dampf in die Luft aufstieg und verschwand. Aber an diesem Tag war etwas anders. Sie fühlte wie die Wärme sich ausdehnte und immer dünner wurde, bis es ihr dämmerte: Feuer starb nie. Es dehnte sich nur solange aus, bis es Kälte wurde. Sie war gar nicht von ihrem Element getrennt; es war um sie herum, nur schwerer zu erreichen! Sie grinste, als sie den verblüfften Ausdruck im Gesicht ihres Onkels sah. Sie war der beste Feuerbändiger der Welt und würde es beweisen.

xXx

Fast war es ihr gelungen, aber die Wärme zog sich in die kalte Luft zurück.

„Keine wirkliche Überraschung", warf Mai in den Raum.

„Ach, sei still, ich versuche mich zu konzentrieren."

Azula atmete tief ein und begann dem Feuer ihren Willen aufzuzwingen. Sie versuchte es zu sich zu ziehen, gemeinsam mit der Luft, so dass es in ihr weiter brennen konnte. Was sie tat war so anders als das Feuerbändigen, das sie gelernt hatte, und das darauf beruhte, das innere Feuer nach außen zu drücken, aber es funktionierte. Die karge Wärme in der Zelle näherte sich ihr langsam, floss in ihren Körper und wärmte ihre Glieder zum ersten Mal seit Monaten.

Als Azula wieder die Augen öffnete, hielt sie eine kleine Flamme zwischen ihren Fingern, beinahe so groß wie ein Glühwürmchen. Die Wände um sie herum glitzerten im schwachen Licht. Sie waren mit einer feinen Schicht Raureif überzogen. Azula jubelte vor Freude und kicherte auch dann noch, als die Flamme wieder erloschen war, bis eine der Wachen vorbeischlurfte und sie misstrauisch beäugte.

„Ich hab's geschafft!", erzählte sie – sie war sich sicher, dass da jemand gewesen war, aber sie wusste nicht mehr wer.

xXx

Die Wasserbändigerin hatte Azula mehr inspiriert, als sie jemals zugeben würde. Sie hatte früh herausgefunden, dass sie niemals genug Feuer zusammenbekommen würde, um die Tür damit aus dem Rahmen zu sprengen. Sie blickte auf den Reif an der Wand. Er erinnerte sie immer noch an Katara, obwohl sie sich inzwischen an ihn gewöhnt hatte. Dann fielen ihr die kaputt gefrorenen Ketten ein. _Das_ war etwas, das sie hinbekommen könnte.

Und so stolperte Azula zur Tür und saugte so viel Wärme wie sie konnte aus Schloss und Angeln. Dann versuchte sie sie zu zerbrechen, aber es funktionierte nicht. Gedämpfte Schläge hallten durch die Zelle und obwohl sie sicher war, dass sonst niemand hier unten eingesperrt war, konnten die Wachen jeden Moment kommen.

„Nur Geduld", flüsterte ihre Mutter. „Du hast alle Zeit der Welt."

Azula verbiss sich ihre Antwort; sie hatte wichtigere Dinge um die sie sich kümmern musste. Als die Tür endlich nachgab, schwitzte und zitterte sie vor Anstrengung. Die Wachen hatten nicht einmal bemerkt, was sie tat, als sie ihr vor einiger Zeit ihr Essen brachten, doch Azula feierte ihren Sieg noch nicht. Sie war raus aus ihrer Zelle, aber frei war sie nicht.

Die Wachen patrouillierten in den eisigen Korridoren mithilfe schummrig glühender Kristalle, also versteckte sie sich hinter Steinen und in Ecken wann immer sie einen Hauch von Licht sah. Das Gefängnis war geschlagen und nicht gebaut worden, deshalb arbeitete sie sich nach oben durch das Labyrinth von Tunneln, die mal nirgendwo hin und mal zu anderen Zellen führen, von denen nur wenige benutzt wurden.

„Da, schau", rief eine Stimme.

Azula zuckte zusammen. Erst einige Sekunden später begriff sie, dass sie nicht von einer Wache entdeckt worden war und dass der Tunnel vor ihr zu einem Hof führte, mit Gebäuden, die im Mondlicht matt leuchteten. Grillen zirpten und ein warmer Wind strich durch die Blätter der Bäume. Alles schien friedlich, gar nicht wie ein Gefängnis.

„Es ist ein Krankenhaus", unterbrach ihre Mutter sie.

Azula drehte sich zu ihr um. Dann blickte sie in die Räume, die sie sehen konnte. Weiße Wände und Betten mit Fesseln. Ein Schauer lief ihr den Rücken hinunter. Ihr Instinkt schrie sie an und befahl ihr zu fliehen. Stattdessen näherte sie sich vorsichtig einige Schritte. Sie wollte wissen, was Zuko ihr angetan hatte.

„Das war nicht er", widersprach ihre Mutter. „Er würde das nie jemandem antun. Es waren die Leute, die hier arbeiten. Zuko wird sie bestrafen, sobald er es herausbekommt."

„Ich werd ihm nichts verraten." Ein Vogel zwitscherte in den Bäumen. Er sang von Freiheit und Tagen voller Sonne. Zuko konnte warten, genauso wie die Feuernation. Sie hatte ihre Freiheit wieder. Ihre Füße gruben sich in gefallenes Laub und ihr Herz schlug heftig in ihrer Brust, als sie weiter und schneller lief als jemals zuvor in ihrem Leben. Die Freiheit zu gehen, zu bändigen und die Sonne wieder zu sehen. Rotes Licht dämmerte am Horizont und Azula lachte.

_Ende_


End file.
